Travel In Zelda's World II : The Elemental Darkness (Translated)
by Lenia41
Summary: Following The Legend of Zelda's universe. After some troubles linked to a mysterious magical sindle and a wandering boat, six travelers from several worlds ends up on Hyrule's field, and joining other warriors. Against their will, they fall trapped on a very long and dangerous quest of questionable sucess... hoping to go back home, if they survive long enought... /In Hold/
1. Prologue and informations

! Ante-Scriptum !

Sooo hello or hello again for the ones who's read my other stories. Nothing new under the tropics, but I thought it'll be nice for english readers to have a version written from Molière's langage to Shakespeare's tongue. If you need more precision, go to my french version of this story ! I'm sorry if I made mistakes while translating, it's my first time in fact translating such long text out of school's work !

The Zeldas' universe do not belong to me, as the following characters as Link, Zelda, Ganondorf, the King of Hyrule, and others.

But the translation from French to English does belong to me, just as the OC Alidae Fern, and the others OC belong to my friends pen pals who I represent here, as Leonid, Maysa, Xamy, Kesame, Me-Tsukiyo and the others...

To truly see Zelda's universe, you'll have to wait for chapter one at least. One thing on the time, let's them first come to the place XD !

Have a nice reading, I hope you'll like it ! I accept critics, if they are useful for us to improve our style. Flames... well... you have the right to not like it, but please, let's stay respectful with each other. If we respect that, I don't mind it ^^

* * *

**Prologue** (_Done by Démon_)

Leonid was on his bedroom, alone face to his computer. He was chatting with his friends on MSN when, suddenly, he heard :

- Leo ! Came downstairs ! I've a little surprise for you !  
- I already told you to not call me Leo ! ...

And, while turning off his MSN - against his wish, 'cause a very interesting debate over the meels given to the self restauration was setting on - he climbed down the stairs to join his mother and dad. These ones, a wide smile on the face, were holding a letter on their hand :

- Don't forget, it's your birthday today, my dear Leo !  
- Happy birthday ! - they said as one, giving to him the letter

Leonid opened it with brutality, and his heart jumped onto his torso : it was a ticket of a holiday's traveling boat. This kind of gift was very coastly, and they were not rich at all, on the contrary...

- Thank for the idea, but... why did you bought it since we're so poors... ?  
- Look better Leo, we, we're staying here. There's only you and... juste you who're going !

That's the best of the best ! And alone most of all ? Was this done just to have a calm week without a groomy teenager at home, or then... ?

- When is the departure ?  
- Tomorow.  
- Tomorow ?

Leonid run suddenly to his room, fastly, to make his luggage. How lucky he was ! He could now leaving his home, have the right to have... what it realy called "Holidays". While gathering his things, the young man shout to his parents :

- When precisely Tomorow ?  
- It's written on the ticket, ask the far voice of his father, down back of the stairs

Stopping his running for preparations, he took a look on this ticket. Tomorow, at four o clock PM, he needs to be ready on the harbour.

[...]

Maysa was studing at the Praha Garden's highschool, from where were coming the members of Praha Resistance's assosciation. But it was as well a place where every individual could find help to acheive a bright futur. So it was true it was a very prestigious and famed highschool. And, as was wishing the tradition, the studend who was coming slowly on his last year of studies had to do a travel of "life's experience"who often last one to two weeks, where a report composed of observations and personal reactions of the student must be writtent. It could lead quite far, dependind of the formation choosed by the student, as fight skills, sciences, and even sciences of iron !  
The young woman didn't restrain herself and choosed the "fight skills" formation, to let her imagination on the very field. So Maysa picked a travel on a traveling's boat. She was given a reservation on an hotel near from the port, where she used all her day checking if she had taken everything she needed. Then, realy tired of emptying three times a row her luggages, she let herself fall on her bed and look at her ticket with a tired eye, saying :

- Tomorow, four o clock PM, - she read on it - Perfect ! I'm rely looking for it !

[...]

Kesame was staring the gostly figure of the gigantic boat he was looking to take the next day.

- It's your first time seeing one of them, isn't it Me-Tsukiyo ?

His very young wolf cuddle itself next to his leg with a smooth and cute sound, then the human continued :

- You're right, Me-Tsu, it's realy magnificent. Realy magnificent...

Kesame had found this cute little wolf on a deep forest of the North, alone, lost, and truly desesperate. When his eyes met the ones of this little being, he had found on it the very same flame which was burning on his dead' brother's eyes. That was the principle reason which pushed him to adopted the young creature...

- We're leaving tomorow, Me-Tsukiyo. This travel will allow me to end my journey around the world, and with this the mourning of my brother...

[...]

Xamy was staring at the wonderful night full of stars, leaning on a house, when her eyes came across a weird item wich seemed flying towards the harbour. It was shinning as ten thousands lights and was mooving just as fast as a bird. Curious, she was on her feets as once and jumped from house to house, hoping to identificate this strange apparition. The item was flying as quick as a jet just above the sea, and Xamy, from the chemney of a boat, was staring as it was going farther and farther from her, quite saddened. When she had seen it, a kind of bad omen came across her mind, as if this item had some magical property which could maybe strengthen her weaken heart... oh too bad. Well. She rest above the bridge, sight and feel asleep.

[...]

Alidae checked the hour, quickly breathing : five to four PM. The boat will soon leave, she had to hurry... for the first time since eons, she had found the location of one of the criminals, no, the assasins who had killed her parents... and her tutor as well. She must not let him run anymore ! Grasping firmly her ticket with her right hand, her bare sword on the left one, she was running as fast as she could, throught the big street of the port's city. While she was hurrying towards the port, suddenly, a dark haired girl overtaked and runned before us, holding a small package between her arms, running for howls not far from there :

- Robber ! Stop this damn little robber !

Not wasting anymore time thinking, Alidae runned after the said robber, who seemed to go toward the harbour. But, surprising her alot, the robber was somehow faster than her. She might lost her at this rate !

- We'll see about it, little girl ! While I'm not allowed to use magic here, we'll make an exception there...

On those words she concentrates a little, joining her hands palms to palms, and teleport herself right at the boat's bridge, back toward the city and front toward the sea. She hadn't to wait long, since...

- Hey ! Look out !

... since someone had just bumped on the back of the young magician, said elementarist staying as firm as rock at the impact, still not mooving at all as the mysterious robber's voice continue :

- Oh, I'm sorry, I...

It was then that he magican's woman choosed to finaly turn around and noticed that the one who just bumped on her was none other than the very robber herself ! Which seemed to surprise the last one not just a little :

- What... you... so quickly ?

The young robber girl quickly broke off the ropes keeping the boat to the port, and put off the bridge leadin from the harbour to the said boat. All of the people who were going after her just failed to catch her as they pitifully land not on the boat... but fallen on the sea, safe from Leonid, Maysa, Kesame and Xamy who had jumped on the bright right on time. The young robber girl, not feeling at safe at all, assumed an fight stance and walk back a little, so she could face everyone present on the "now floating to nowhere" boat :

- If you think I'ld surrender'nd give this back, then you're making a deep mistake !

Which declaration left everyone - well mostly everyone - anything but feared... rather completly confused, as Leonid was asking to no one in peculiar, while taking of himself the dust :

- 'Say, it's just me who'se completly lost here, or I missed something ?  
- Rest reassured, you're not the only one feeling this way - answered Maysa as she was seeing the boath leaving "wild' on the sea, under the shouts of the travelers who were left at the docks of the port, thanks to a departure... well maybe a little earlier than the official schedule of the harbour.

Alidae, temporary a little out oh her mind 'cause of the events, came back from her atonishment to her senses, and all her attention went back on the robber she was pursuing earlier, said girl who were now shaking a little. The magician make some foots towards the responsible of the mess :

- Calm down, calm down now ! Just tell us what's your name and...

She suddenly halted her request just as she then remembered why precisely she wished to go onboard on this boat, goal which was clearly different from this one, and frozen at the very moment, she let out of her nearly closed lips :

- Oh damn ! The criminal !

Effy was truly on deep troubles. Five persons, and by quick glance she assumed really powerful were facing against her - even if, well, there were quite one up the under forming a total mess of human beings - and she wasn't but used to battle, even if she could defend herself quite fair. All of this troubles juste for a little spindle... it was then, just as if the situation wasn't messy enought, a soldier from the boat appeared from behind the group - well if you could call "that" mass of people a group - wearing a machine-gun ready for action, seeming no really on a good mood either :

**- Who's the responsible for all this bullshit ?!**

Everybody then turn on his direction, to face him, anf Effy took her chance as she runned off. The young girl hide herself beside big drums to calm herself down. That done, then she put off the spindle for one of her pockets et give it a sharper look. It was at this very moment that the said sprindle choosed to shine...

- You ! - wispered the fusilier marin when he noticed the presence of Alidae  
- You ! - echoed the said female magician, while gripping more firmly her sword

Maysa, Xamy, Leonid, Kesame and his young wolf Me-Tsukiyo closed and oppened their eyes with utterly confusion. They were all cramed together at the entrance of the boat, completly lost before the events tooking place right before thein very own eyes :

- Why it's always like this ? - sighthed Leonid while leaning over what seemed to be Maysa's back.  
- Do you understand anything 'bout this Me-Tsu ? - asked Kesame as he fixed his eyes upon the lupine's ones.  
- Wif wif !  
- Well, so do I...

Xamy get off the mess skillfully and take off herself the dust in a neglect manner :

- Realy... how did I make it to the bridge ?

Maysa, who had taken a foot's hit from who-ever-it was on the head, declared surrender and, a little dazed off, bursted on laughts for the total non-sense of the situation. The sound of quickly stroke balls makes them jumped of surprise. All the attention had gone back to Alidae and the fusilier marin who were fighting with all their might against each other :

- So, what's the local continuation of the events ? - asked Kesame while standing up, holding Me-Tsukiyo on his arms  
- Brawling, I guess - answered Leonid, who pulled off at the same time a Desert Eagle from the pocket of his jacket.  
- **No** ! He's all **mine !** - roarded ferocely Alidae. It's **my** fight ! I'll kill him !  
- Try if you can, but I won't count on it, beauty dearest !

Then there was an explosion... and nothing left, the criminal was gone. Shaking from pure fury, the young magician fumed :

- **Scrap ! He'd managed to run away again ! I'll... I'll kill him next time ! Him and all his little fiends of friends !**

Xamy put an hand on the shoulder of Alidae, maybe trying to bring her to peace out for her burning anger :

- Calm dow, Miss. We...

Alidae struggled free with violence from the contact and fell to her knees, shaking and sobbing for deep and stormous anger. Xamy, letting a little sigh running across her lips, still stayed by her side.

- Hey ! - shouted Mayda whom lightheadedness had come to an end, seeming to realize something.  
- What's the matter ? - asked a surprised Kesame as he put down from him Me-Tsu to the ground of the boat  
- The harbour is already out of sight ! It's just impossible to have reached that far with so quickly...  
Leonid gazed the background. It was true, they were already lost on the middle of the ocean.  
- It's just not possible. And more, since we have no members' crew, left aside this guy...  
- It was a criminal, and not a fusilier marin ! - roared Alidae

Suddenly, ending the possible argument, a scared shout rang from the back of the boat. So, everyone runned towards the origin of the noise of panic : all to the fight, they'd forgotten about the little robery girl ! They found her on the ground, seeming fainted.

- What happened here ? - asked Maysa while leveling up a little Effy's head  
- Look, over here ! - shouted Leonid, pointing with the digit toward the sky

A shinning item, close to the one Xamy had seened the previous day, was coming to their direction. Just after, the robbed sindle, which had been left besides the larges wooden boxes, stormed on the sky

- Not good ! Not good at all ! Not good !

The two items clashed against each other, fusing on a gigantic golden sphear. The water made a little hole just below the OVNI , and the wind started to blaze with ferocity towards the globe.

- What's that ? - asked Alidae who just joined the group.  
- No idea, but it's coming closer and closer ! - warned Xamy

In a matter of facts, the weird ball was flotting over the sea, closing the shift between the boat and itself seconds by seconds, slowly. Dark clouds appeared over the group and suddenly the wind just vanished as it had comed.

- Tell me why I'd accepted that gift - winced Leonid, looking with horror as the sphear crossed the bridge.

The sphear seemed to make the atmosphear a burning as summer's firestorm in forest, almost suffocating. Suddenly, just as everyone was trying to look for a way to run from the nearing danger, the sphear started to round on itself with terrific speed. But, silence was still the soverain of the place.

- Is there a lot of squalls around here ? - suddlenly asked Kesame while he was getting ready to jumped on the ocean's water  
- I dunnot, but at the same time, I truly don't want to know what's expecting me if I stay one more sec' here ! - shouted Leonid, then jumping up from the barrier, forgetting the fact he was on a nearly fifty nine foots inch boat. Géronimooooo !

Just a few seconds of shoutings left, and a strong noise of rude splashing rang, informing that Leonid just encounter the harsh reality of the thing. When Kesame was ready to do the same thing, a invisible power kept him from ending his action, pushing him beside. He then noticed that all his bad luck's comrades were left at the same point as him. Then he looked Leonid storming right above his head, the last one shouting of great terror this time, towards the still rounding sphear. Then the invisble strenght forced Kesame to take off the boat, and his poor colleagues all the same. Maybe it's truly The End. Just when he went to contact with the sphear, the ninja blacked out ...


	2. Chapter 1 Dawn of a new war

_**! Ante scritpum !**_

_****__**Welcome back ! Sorry for the delay, but my studies are quite intenses and requires alot of my attention and my time. So there's some delay between the original french version of the story and this one, I'll try to make it the shorter I can !**_

_**I'll try to upload some translated chapters during those holidays, if i've enought time to do the translation's work !**_

_**Thanks for reading, and see you soon, let's the show go on !**_

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Dawn of a new wa**_**r **__(written by Linkario)_

Linkario's breath was hard. Only one thing matters on the moment : to survive. An oak inflamed just a few meters from him, while a fireball past few inches from his left ear. Concentrate on dodging the fire strikes from his opponent, he wasn't lookinf in front of him and fall roughtly against a young beech, which started to burst on flames with a deep creak. Linkario then startef again to run away, on a run againts death. He knew pretty well who was following him, and his instinct was telling him to never stop turn back, whatever the reason. It was a being of incredible power, master of fire, who was hunting him down. The lucario lowered himself to dodge a ray of magma, which destroy a copse near from his position. Just when this stampede would stop ? I will need to go out from this forest and turn back to fight this demond of fire. But it was not the time to think right now, not wet...

Kesame awoke at the same time as his partners of misfortune. What happened ? And then everything came back to his memory : the port, the unexpected departure, the mysterious sphear, the take off to it... and then... nothing. Nothing more. The ninja asked nicely to the others of the awokening group :

- Everybody's fine ?

- Yes - answered the others all as one

Me-Tsukiyo yelps of satisfaction as an answer. Kesame laught at that and gave it an embrace. It was the only friend he never left behind him. But something was nagging him, a voice telling him, deep in himself, that troubles could not lead between all the members of their group on this unknown territory. All of them took the pain to quickly introduce themself and then look around them. The landscape was quite simple : they were in the middle of an old city's ruins. They could notice the forest'edge. It was then that Leonid exclamed :

- But were the damn are we ? They don't seem to know civilisation here !

- Stop right kown your noisy comments if you don't want things become nasty between us ! - shouted back Alidae with her so nice and usual mood

- Ok, relax, I's only joking...

- Hey ! There's surely someone around here that could inform us ! - said Maysa, full of hope  
- So let's go looking for said person ! Everybody agreed ? - replied Xamy

All agreed on this, save from Effy who kept distance from the others. The band then started walking and the female robber follow them from some distance, especialy with Alidae. There was only silence between the travelers, who were just walking between those walls of stone. While the little band was going forward, the landscape was becoming more groomy and casual, just as hope was going away little by little, each second seemed to be a torture for all. Finding nothing, they eventualy go back where they land before on this unknown world. At the surprise of all, Effy was no more among them, and Alidae could no restraint herself to think that maybe for the best.

The vegetation started to rarefy. It was even possible to see the scape of a city on the horizon. He heard a deep laught which was coming closer and closer as runned the time : the being chasing him was enjoying it. Suddenly the ferns which were tickling his foots disapeared, leaving place to a field of stone, particulary unconfortable under a burning sun. Just as if there's not enought heat ! Such was the thought the noble lucario had as a ray of fire brushed his sides. Then, gathering all his courage, he stopped and rolled to face his enemy. What he saw left him stupefied, even if he was expecting it : the creature who was hunting him had the shape of a human, but from five meters hight, and all rounded by a orange aura. He knew this burning humanoid being : it was the worts danger to fear for everyone of this place.

- Finally, you're at my mercy, Linkario ! After all this hunt for you... ! - said the blazing creature

- Who said I was at your mercy ? I didn't stop to let you kill me without a fight. But let's rather talk of the meaning for all this run. Since the long time you're hunting me, you must have a good reason for it. And how did you know my name ?

- I thought you'd be more clever than that ? Did you never wonder the meaning of the pattern which appeared on your chest on circonstances you didn't remember ? Unwillingly, you became my arch enemy, but anyone could enter first on this cave, before you came. But, unwillingly, you wandered here first and received a knowledge I miss. Look at your pattern : the Triforce. She's composed of three parts : courage, strenght and wisdom. I've got the first two, which allow me to increase my strength even in defeats. You have the last one Linkario, and it give you a wisdom superior than me. Giving the numbers of times you manage to escape from me, your ingenosity could not help you any longer. And this moment came, right now. You'll never beat me again, only my equals could do such a thing. I'll let this little enigma without an answer, and I can reveal to you my weakness, since you've lost for ever !

- Justice will be done, and you'll be stopped right on time. I'll know escape one more time, and I know now how to destroy you. I know perfectly the meaning of your sentence. My quest started, you'll never stop me. Not you, not anybody ! The day you'll beat me will never come !

- **Wrong** ! You're too much clever to stay alive. True, you know how to beat me, but you'll need for that to achieve running away, to find and gather them, then lead them to me. But it'll neighter happen ! You are all alone, Linkario. Death is waiting for you. But enought talking, let's end this !

He charged, head front ; his enemy was expecting it, and could dodge it on time. The fire being turned around, gathered its two hands and sent a big burning ray. The lucario lept front to dodge it, then fired back, shouting :

- **Hyperbeam** !

A powerful and clear beam strikes from his hands to his opponent, right on its chest, halting its breath for a moment. Linkario landed back to the ground, rising his head with pride. The humanoid being howled its rage and blincked its eyes. A volcano appearded right below the hurted foots of the lucario, and the last one was projected hight in the sky with violence, on a fire column. Then he fell back on a enormous cloud of durts. Even if he was injured, he rose again on his foots and striked a challenging look to Darkness, striking back with an attack of his own :

- **Aurasphear** !

A blue ball charged the creature of fire and projected it several meters farther. Then the fox mooved his little finger horizontaly, while an energy runned inside of him. Feeling his Metronome faster with the influence of Haste, a new hope trinckled his corpse and gave him a infinite energy. Cleverly, he bounced towards the sky and strikes with all this energy :

- **Gyroball **!

A ball of steel appeared between his hands, and he sent it on Darkness' head. The steel melt on it, blinding the being for some minuts. Not wasting this opportunity, Linkario runned away without any second of hesitation, towards the ruins of the village. He heard his enemy shouting beside him, fuming with rage while starting again with the previous " hunting game", throwning lot of fireballs at an incredible speed, running after the wise one.

After exploring the village from head to foots, without finding anything interesting nor a single living soul around here, Xamy thought it was the right time to halt, to rest a little and concentrate really on the matter. They had just no idea of where they were, and even if someone was ever living here. Was this heaven ? Right when she was ready to talk again, to stimulate again the group' spirit, they heard a tiny crack. Then, on a wonderful crescendo, it became a racket, gathering explosions to combustions.

A kind of blue fow was running at an incredible speed was chased by a storm of fireballs. The group of adventurers was kinda reassured to see that living beings existed on this "middle of nowhere" place. But what kind of creatures ! Maysa was ready to burst of questions to the newcomer when he rushed to their foots, saying with an emergency tone :

- Quick ! I need help ! I'm chased by a... a creature of fire !

- No, on the contrary it's you who must help us ! First, where are we...- replied Alidae, truly annoyed of this non-sense situation

- Everything you want, but first help me to beat this... monster !

It was on those last words that he wavered and fell to the ground. He was unconscious. The group then put their eyes on the hunter of this poor warrior : a being with the shape of a human, saving the height close to the one of a titan, a monster just as a living torch of flammes. All of them were stunned for some seconds, even Leonid who just in time restraint himself to comment "It's coming right from a fantastic movie !", since he was as surprised as the other members of the unlucky travelers. They knew they would have to beat this giant to get all the numerous answers they were looking for. The fight would be surely a hard one, but they truly believed that if they gather theirs strenghts and brawled as one, they could maybe won the battle, together.

Then, Effy revealed herseld, from brehind a large stone : her eyes showed that she had not lost any word of the conversation, and even if she was terrified, she would left behing the past and her fears to join their ranks. They all will need to forget, at least for the time of the battle, the responsability of Effy concerning the troubles they were on right now...

The being smiled with delight at the sight of Linkario unconscious, but then winced when it noticed that the fow had found at last allies to help him. The very thought of a brawl was making it shiver, but not from fear. On the contrary, it bursted on a cavernous laught. Alidae winced, even knowning it would be a thought opponent, but never let herself being nervous, just as Xamy who rised with all her height. Maysa was thinking she would have gained a lot of experience when she would be back to Praha Garden - if she really find a way back from there - and Kesame put to the ground with delicacy Me-Tsukiyo, excited to have his first real brawl. Leonid and Effy stayed a little more on back lines, just as the first assault would be launched...


	3. Chapter 2 Facing Darkness

**! Ante scriptum !**

******Hey Everyone ! Since I've felt inspired today, I managed to translate another chapter to upload. Good thing of the holidays I guess... well, just as I'd done to the french version, I'll give you the pairings "creator-characters OC" that I'll upload at each appareance of a new character on this story. Well, until now :**

_**- **__**Démon**__** = Blood**_

_**- **__**Linkario**__** = Linkario**_

_**- **__**Lenia (41)**__** = Alidae Fern**_

_**- **__**Fukada**__** = Xamy**_

_**- **__**Kanine01**__** = Kesame Linkin et Me-Tsukiyo**_

_**- **__**Zora**__** = Maysa Donda**_

_**- **__**Chibi-Ganon**__** = Leonid Bachra**_

_**- **__**Manon**__** = Effy**_

_****_**And on this... see you later and let's the adventure strike back !**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Facing Darkness !** _(written by Démon)_

__- I think I can manage it. After all, it's just a man of fire, isn't it ? - said Xamy, with a tone showing her extreme concentration

Then the simili did gracious gestures, with her arms, letting appear snow flakes around her. She points one of her hands towards the creature of flames which was not moving at all, having faith on her power :

-** Crystal arrow !**

The snow divide itself on thousands of little iced arrows, which rushed against the opponent with a shrill whistle. Leonid and Effy looked at each other, then winked :

- M... Magic ? - wined Effy

- That kind of things can not happen outside of dreams ! I must be dreaming, it must be it. But... well at the same time, It's a little too... cliché. So it must be that evrything happening here... must be real !

- Well... I kinda like your logic...

Maysa withdrawed with discretion and runned farther into the vilage. As all the attention was gathered to the brawling, nobody notices her dissappearance. Darkness did not even need to dodge the arrows, since they melted far before injuring it. Seeing that, Xamy did not lost time and created a gigantic sword as a shield, the two of them done with ice, then charged the enemy, just as a falcon. Alidae, at the same time, unsheathe one of her swords, which soon inflamed, but Kesame tried to restrain her, from one of her shoulders :

- Wait. Do not take the risk to be injured in vain, she said she'll take it down.

- You'll not make me waiting here without doing anything ! She may be strong, right, but just as the enemy is ! I would not bear seeing someone acting solo ! - protest Alidae while freeing herself

The young magician woman rushed to the side of Xamy, who was fighting now with a giant shuriken, her iced assaults doing nothing to the enemy. Then, Kesame looked down to his little wolf and smiled to it, saying :

- It's been a while since I last fought, isn't it Me-Tsu ?

His pet expressed his joy and proudly skaked its tail. Then Kesame joined two of his fingers and put down one of his knee before pronouncing :

- **Suiton no jutsu ! Rasen'mizu !**

He put then violently his palme to the ground, making a geyser to appear below Xamy and Alidae, who seemed to have troubles to contain the furious strikes of the opponent. He controled it to produced a watery spiral, which surrounded the creature of fire, then closed his fist. The spiral gathered around the monster while Xamy and Alidae were projected to the ground by fireballs :

- Seems I got it, Me-Tsu.

Flattering his pet with his free hand, he shouted then to the two fighting women :

- Now, Alidae, Xamy ! Time to finish it !

The two young females rised up and nodded. Xamy frost the water around the creature, while Alidae gather as much energy as she could on her sword, which radiance shined three times more. Then the human magician jumped, shouting at the same time, striking with her enchanted sword violently on the iced block, which bursted into thousands pieces :

**- Sunrise !**

- Great ! You've make it ! Sorry, ALL of you make it ! - enjoyed Leonid, before correcting himself seeing the glare of Me-Tsu toward him

Alidae landed slowly to the ground, while was gathering the group around Xamy and her. Effy asked then, taking of the ground a little shard of ice :

- What was it exactly ?

- Better asking him... Ouche ! Careful with your sword, Ali ! - said Xamy, pointing the unconscious lucario on the ground, then worried.

All the eyes gathered towards Alidae... but a second too late. A spatter of blood... A deep sound... then the one of a bursted wall... a threatening new voice who said then :

- Fire don't frost.

A sudden burst and all of them were projected to several places, mostly to houses which were destroyed under them. Me-Tsu was the only one who was saved from the blast. It rised its little and innocent eyes to the giant being of flames which was in front of hime, saying to the terrified little wolf, the ears of the last one down and its tail between his legs from fear :

- They don't have many experience, your friends.

When it was ready to end the life of the pitiful little creature in front of him, the eyes of the monster noticed the inconscious body of Linkario. Smiling, it walked slowly towards his future prey. At the moment it was ready to hold him to the neck to finish the blue fox, a watery colmun bursted right to it and projected him around ten meters back :

- Well, bully beast, thinking you defeated us ?

It was Kesame, claiming those words while putting off of him a piece of wall which had fallen on him, his right hand fingers gathered. His little wolf, overjoyed, runned to the side of his master and friend who was safe and sound. The fire being rised again without a sound, while the ninja continued, closing to Linkario still incounscious :

- Mizu no tate, the water shieilding skill. Elementary and efficient as always, as you can see. I was projected but uninjured.

The monster was mute. Trying nothing else but saving time, Kesame kept going with talking :

- It was truly clever to steal the flames from Alidae's sword. Everyone thought you were dead.

No answers. The only sounds audibles were the flames of the monster's body.

- You manage to seriously injured Alidae. Impressive. But you've done a little mistake here : not make the burst right after that. I wasn't aware of your plans 'til Ali was projected.

Just the same silence. Kesame could felt the swet running from his forehead. Never had he ever saw such a powerful enemy. The only thing he could do right now was keeping his calm and waiting the awakening of Xamy. Her ice power would mostly the more useful against a fire being. The man of flames did one feet towards them. Kesame wispered then, as a watery sphear gathered around the fox, his wolf and himself :

-** Mizu no Tate !**

****The evil being kept walking towards them, a mad smile on what seemed to be its lips. A drop of swet fell on Linkario. Frowning, nervous, Kesame could do nothing more than looking the least gesture from his opponent, in a intense concentration. It was then a new voice shouted :

- **Ice Bullet !**

****Fire strikes rushed beside Kesame, this one seeing iced rays spurting towards the being of fire. Wherever it was injured from a bullet, a large zone was freezing. The new voice insisted, as nervous as him :

- Hurry man ! Gather your fox and wolf over here ! I haven't many of this kind of bullets, and they're precious things !

Kesame did not wait anymore. Putting Linkario on his shoulders, he runned to Leonid, who was reloading his Desert Eagle with blue bullets. Blood was running from the head of the gothic, but he doesn't seemed not well. He catched Me-Tsukiyo et withdrawed, running throught the ruins, with Kesame who wispered to him :

- Thanks... do you know where ended the others ?

- I was projected with Effy. She's alright. We chose to separate, in order to find all of you and runing away from here - answered Leonif, while looking over his shoulder to see if they were not followed by their enemy.

A burst rang besides them, and a shard past too close from their heads. Leonig shoot two bullets without looking over his shoulder and take Kesame to their right, while saying :

- We must get out of this mess ! It's my last reload of Ice bullets, and after this...

- What is it, precisely ? Magic ?

- Of course not ! They are special bullets. They are full of water, compressed at the max. Air past throught small openings and chill the water, creating ice. The bullet end bursting after close to twenty meters thanks to the pressure of the water and the speed. All is frozen over one meter radius. Sorry, don't have time to fully explain hw it works, but I can tell you there's nothing magical here !

They ended close to the border of the forest, where they saw Effy and Xamy looking down to Alidae, unconscious. Out of their breath, Kesame and Leonid halted next from them, putting down Me-Tsu and Linkario, while Xamy exclamed, hands pressuring over the terrible wound of Alidae's torso :

- She's loosing blood too much and too fast ! Where's Maysa ? She came from Praha Garden, she may have a first aid kit, or something close to it with her !

- Don't know, she vanished when the monster appeared - answered with panic Effy

It was not before another burst rang on the ruins of the village than Kesame understood the reason of how they manage to run away that easely and answered with blank voice :

- She's fighting it !

Maysa was atonished : that creature could read her movements ! She parried another fireball with her range, and sent it back to her enemy under the shape of a tornado. But... no effect at all. The human of fire said :

- I understand now why you vanished before your companions attacked me. You hurried to see if there were people to save on this ruined village, while your comrads were dying against my flames ! Such a noble act !

Maysa did not react front to the provocative attitude of her enemy. On the contrary, she choose to send the politeness to it, in order to distract it to save enought time to gather her strengths :

- The sixth basic class to the formation of young soldiers in Praha Garden : learning how estimate somebody's power. I knew they were powerfuls, at least as much as I am. But, on the contrary, you, you seemed truly rash. No subtility at all. All in bursting, nothing in thinking.

She could not draw a small smile on her lips as Darkness was fuming from rage :

- Pitiful human female ! I was thinking sparing you with since you pity me, but you choose to die early.

But the young Praha Garden warrior had gathered, with her little speech, enought strenght to strike back again :

- Well, you can talk ! **Aeros Flip !**

A terrific squall appeared from her weapon and assaulted her opponent violently. He was transported on a tornado and crashed roughtly on the ground, with horrific noise, as she commented as Darkness rose up again from the ruins :

- To shut off a candle, just need to blaze over it !

But she noticed she needed more time than usual to get back her energy. Why such delay ? And why this strike could not - at least ! - put her opponent into unconscience ? Fuming, it shouted while striking with all its might and anger :

- You'll pay it female. Dearly. **Enkai** !

A thunderbolt of fire appeared from its hand to the foots of Maysa, and suddenly she was surrounded by fire walls.

_"Shit ! I must shut it o..."_

__- **Apocalyptico** !

The walls swang on her, stinging her badly. Three times he repeat the attack, three times the walls smashed their poor victim. Three times, she shouted her suffer. The flames vanished after a while, and she fell to the ground, outfit burned and the body badly stung. Fortunatly she was wearing her outfit from Praha Garden, offering her partial shielding against fire and frost. Without that, she might had been killed on the moment. Well, she was not out of danger right now : she could die soon. Her burns were too much serious. She cowered, tears of suffer running over her cheeks, waiting for the final blow.

- Blasted female, that is what's expecting the ones foolish enought to defy me. You're suffering, ain't you ? Let me end your tourment... forever !

Pointing a finger on her direction, smiling, it started :

- **Fire a** ...

****But it could not end its sentence : a scarlet thunderbolt had hit on its torso. It was projected over an hundred meters farther. Maysa, rising up as she could her head to identify the new comer who had save her life. She could see he had mid-long blond hair, he was wearing a long red cloathing, black jeans, and had reddish eyes... just as blood. He had still his hands on the pockets oh his jeans, and his facial expression was completly neutral. A long shealth full of cuts could be seen on his back. She asked with a weak voice :

- Who're you ?

The only answer he gave was to put out a switchblade from his internal pocket and dashed to Darkness, which had manage to rose up... again. He stroke at him a gust of small but quick strikes on the torso and projected it back again with a incredibly powerful hit with his feet. Darkness - once again you'll say - rose up but this time seemed not really in good shape, as it asked with a weak voice :

- Who... the hell are you ?

Still no anwers. The bloody coat man put back his knife and put again his hand on his pocket, then rushed another time on the fire being, just as a falcon. He gave it a violent foot hit but Darkness catched his leg and make it round before project ten meters farther. The stranger fell roughtly on his back but rose up, unarmed, with still his hands on his pockets. His opponent sent to him tons of fireballs, but he dodged them all, gaining little by little meters over his opponent, as this one shouted :

- **Enkai** !

- Beware ! - shouted Maysa

... but it was too late already. The unknown man was already surrounded by the oranged flames, on the terrible attack of the monster :

- **Apocalyptico tria** !

The flames gathered three times again, quickly, on the mysterious savior of Maysa, then vanished again. The man was still on his foot and yet gain unarmed. But, he just a taken his... which made Darness roar seeing his opponent wearing his shealthed saber :

- Your shealth ? Is this a joke or something ?

The man dispareared on a red and gold thunderbolt and rounded his opponent. The last one, hoping to harm him, turned around itself while striking continuous ray of magma all around it. But the thunderbolt was going faster and faster each second. Darkness noticed then, while its eyes were round of surprise when it realised :

- Wait a sec', this ability... you're Blood !

The man halted suddenfly his human tornado. He put on his back his shealt, then again put his hands on his pockets and came nearer of Maysa, his blond hair front his eyes. Beside him, the young woman saw Darkness jump hight on the skies. A choc wave, coming from the place where Blood had just done his human tornado, smashed her to the ground. But it was then she felt strong arms hold her. She could just wispered some thankful words :

- I... tkanks.

Blood looked around him, then his neutral eyes came back to the burned face of Maysa. Which was kinda... well... a little scary. But she put that impression aside as she went on, asking him :

- Well... do you mind get me back to the ones with I came to this wolrd. Of course, if you know of whom I'm talking about...

Immediatly, Blood started running across the forest. Even if he was going to an incredible speed, Maysa did not felt tossed in his arms. She rather felt the cuddle of the wind ease her burns. At the same time, Linkario, who was awaken now, used his ability of Heal on the ijured Alidae, whom wound vanished sooin. Xamy taked off the blood which was dropping from her mouth, then saying to the fox :

- I'm not sure if I should thank you or rather blame you. After all, it's your fault if she ended like this.

- Be assured that I'm truly sorry, but hadn't I asked for your help, this world would be no more.  
- Wait, first, what is this world ? We ended here while we were traveling on a boat, then... - protest Leonid

It was then Linkario rose on his foot. His smell ability had taken notice of two persons who were coming this way, towards them at great speed. Worried, Kesame asked :

- What's the matter ? Don't tell me he had already found us ? When you awoke, you said you had immediatly cast a spell supposed to hide our...

- It's not it. Your missing one is coming back with a unknown man. - answered back the pokemon, cutting him.  
- What did you say ?!

Everybody rose to see a golden and scarlett thunderbolt which was coming to them, then halted two meters from them, revealing a man holding a unconscious Maysa on his arms. Linkario said with a calm tone :

- Greetings, Blood.

- Who's this guy ? And why is he holding an injured Maysa on his arms ? asked Leonid

Blood with extreme delicacy put down Maysa next to Alidae, while Kesame came closer from the new comers, noticing :

- She was burned ! So she truly had faced Darkness, as I'd feared... let me take care of her wound, I'll heal her...

Xamy came closer to Linkario, without letting Blood on his back go out of her eyes while he was going farther from them, and wispered to the ear of the wise blue fox :

- Who is that man ?

- A bounty hunter. He's known by all as "Blood" due to the color of his eyes.

Then he rose his voice in order to be heard by said bounty hunter :

- He's really feared since he'd almost never know defeat. Nobody had never heard him talk, nor unshealt his katana. He's colder than ice. But I've alrealdy juged his soul, I know he's someone of good.

Blood turned around at those words and looked back to Linkario with big round eyes, but kept the rest of his face completely neutral as Xamy sniggered :

- Colder than ice, hum ?

- Blood. I'm sure that, during our journey, we'll fight ennemies at your level. What do you think about joining us ? - went on Linkario, stern as always

- Wait, wait Linka... you're saying we're must do something together ? - replied Leonid, suddenly seeming all worried

- You've heard well. All of you must protect me as we'll be looking after the others elemental spirits. So Blood, do you agree with it ? I know you're watching me since a while, I'm just asking if doing that quest with others does not bother you.

While Leonid stay as petrified as a statue, as silenced by the words of the wise lucario in front of him. Just as Xamy was folding her arms, Kesame was finishing the healing of Maysa, Me-Tsukiyo yelping and Eddy watching them, Blood scratched his head and then turned his back to them. Finally, he rose up a thumb towards the sky to show his approval.


End file.
